


Jealous

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: "I don't like the way he's looking at youI'm starting to think you want him tooAm I crazy? Have I lost ya?"
Relationships: Lucy van Pelt/Original Male Character(s), Schroeder/Lucy van Pelt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Jealous

Brian Miller moved to Minnesota on a bright Wednesday morning. He soon gathered a crowd of his soon-to-be neighbors watching as he helped his family unpack their belongings and hoist box after box to the quaint little house, which really looked more like a cottage. It was a gorgeously picturesque dwelling with a domed roof thatched with straw and glazed stained-glass windows in the shape of hearts.

Lucy van Pelt's jaw fell open as she saw a boy she didn't recognize carry the wrapped body of a disassembled grand piano with the help of his father. Though both were muscular men, she could tell they were exhausted. She closed her mouth and scurried towards them, wrapping her scrawny arms around the piano as best she could and helping them lift the body of the piano onto the exact center of the heavy-duty four-wheeled dolly.

When she took a step back afterwards, her breath uneven from the exertion, Brian turned towards her. He ran a hand casually through his buttery blond hair and smiled widely at her. "Thanks so much, my dad and I were struggling to lift that," he said. "That piano's one heavy instrument." She liked his voice, it was a velvety baritone that made her heart flutter in her chest. (His physical resemblance to Schroeder probably didn't help.)

"No problem. Welcome to Minnesota, I'm Lucy van Pelt and you are?"

"My name is Brian Miller. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy." He extended a hand towards her, and she did the same. His skin was warm and smooth when she made contact with it, and he smelled like sandalwood and musk. She inhaled shallowly and silently, a smile breaking across her face at the scent of his body which was so close to hers. As he turned and walked into his new house, she scampered home, oblivious to the gossipy whispers of the spectators who had witnessed the entire exchange happening.

\---

Schroeder hadn't gone out to see his new next-door neighbor, the way his friends had. How could he, when he had Beethoven's _Piano Sonata No. 30_ to perfect? He could never quite get the third movement just right. With a sigh, he stood up and stretched his fatigued limbs before going to the kitchen for a drink of water. He glanced out of the window when he saw something that almost made him drop his glass.

Lucy van Pelt, the girl who loved nothing more than to disturb him whilst he rehearsed, hadn't bothered him at all for three days. At first, he was shocked, but then relief sank in and he had a blissfully quiet session alone with his piano with no disturbances. But then the second and third day came around, and Schroeder found himself slowly losing interest in playing. There was no one to play to, no one who could motivate him to keep going when he wanted to take a rest, and so he simply stopped for a while because there wasn't much point. Taking a break was an addictive thing and he soon found himself not playing for a week, the longest he's ever gone since his parents got him the piano.

Nine days after he stopped playing the piano, he went back to it and pressed a few keys. His eyes fluttered shut as his hands danced across the keyboard on their own volition, he was hardly aware of it. With the windows open, he could hear Brian and Lucy giggling. He could imagine it, she would look at him the way she'd looked at Schroeder, as though he hung the moon and stars in the sky and shone brighter than the sun - the song he played suddenly quickened, his breathing was so loud he could hear it over the music and -

With a snarl, he pushed his piano away and stood up. He wiped his hands on his shirt once before opening his door for the first time in ten days and walking out, feeling the bright sunshine on his body and his lungs expand as he breathed in the fresh air. There, standing right in front of his door, were Brian and Lucy. The two were laughing, and she was indeed looking at him with adoring eyes. As Brian made another joke, Lucy's eyelashes fluttered and her cheeks turned pink. From where he stood, Schroeder could even see her pupils dilate a little. Brian reached out to tuck a lock of Lucy's hair behind her ear and she smiled, falling silent.

Schroeder ran back inside his house. There was no denying that Lucy had moved on. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he fell to his knees on the ground as tendrils of jealousy and hurt wrapped around his heart and tugged at its strings.


End file.
